Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to methods for detecting and monitoring the growth and change in size, shape, color, xe2x80x9cgeographyxe2x80x9d, and bleeding in moles, freckles and/or other pigmented skin lesions, which normally are visually unnoticed.
The present invention""s classification pertains to the field of healthcare. Home healthcare, dermatology, as well as all areas of the medical field would either directly or indirectly be affected by its utilization.
With skin cancer and deadly melanoma on the rise and a large percentage of the population unaware of the warning signs of skin cancer, people need a product that can help educate them about the warning signs of skin cancer; and empower individuals by putting their dermatologic health literally xe2x80x9cin their own handsxe2x80x9d. Having no way for people to compare a mole to what it looked like one of two years prior, people do not give much thought to their moles or freckles. They see no reason to make an appointment with a dermatologistxe2x80x94everything seems fine. People can""t get treatment if they don""t see a physicianxe2x80x94they don""t see a physician unless they notice they have a problem.
By the time the patient makes an appointment with a dermatologist, the lesion may be advanced and require extensive medical or surgical treatment. Sometimes, the disease is so advanced that it proves fatal. Patient awareness is the first step toward treatment and cure.
There are presently products on the market for checking moles. Some contain a measuring device which allows for a margin of error if not used carefully. Others are software related, expensive, high-tech, require photography, or are geared toward use by physicians only. These available products exclude people without technological expertise, of lesser educational backgrounds or of limited financial means, the elderly, non-english speaking people, nonmedical people, or anyone who shies away from using complex productsxe2x80x94which could be most of the population!
Discovered during the patent search are patented products: #6155603 (Fox), #5727949 (Bar-Or), #5636873 (Sonsteby), #5992890 (Simcox), #5984685 (Portnoy), of which only a couple are somewhat relative to the present invention. All of these patented products differ from the present invention in either, composition, form or function and all are to be used only by medical, clinical or laboratory personnelxe2x80x94none are specifically designed for patient use.
The present invention is a transparent flexible sheet onto which the size and shape of a pigmented skin lesion, mole or skin growth is recorded by laying the sheet over the lesion and tracing it in permanent pen onto the transparent sheet. The date of the tracing is also added to the sheet. The mole""s color, geography or bleeding is also recorded by using the sheet""s numeric feature, with a number representing each color or characteristic. The user circles the numbers representative of the physical characteristics of the traced mole. With a date, the size and shape, colors, geography or bleeding recorded, a method of comparison is created. By comparing subsequent recordings to the initial recording, the user is able to see even a minor change and make an appointment with a doctor. The user can bring the recording sheet to the dermatologist during the appointment, thus providing the physician with a history on the changing mole.
The present invention would allow anyone in the privacy of their own home to monitor changes in moles, freckles or other skin growths, notice a change, and make an appointment with a physician. The present invention is easy to use allowing people from all educational backgrounds to use it and understand the results. The present invention is inexpensive, easily stored, serves as a healthcare reminder, and can also serve as a historical reference tool for the physician during a patient""s initial appointment.
The present invention is inexpensive to produce and would also be to purchase allowing for all income groups to benefit. The present invention is simple to use and lightweightxe2x80x94allowing for use by the elderly.
The present invention is nontechnical and nonmechanicalxe2x80x94allowing for all educational groups to benefit.
The present invention can be used internationally by simply translating into the appropriate language.
The present invention can be used by multiple individuals. Every member in a household can use it.
The present invention can be used as a historical info tool for reference by a dermatologist during an initial visit. A dermatologist may measure a mole during a first visit and ask that the patient return for a followup to remeasure the mole. If the patient brings the present invention in when he first sees the dermatologist, the physician receives an immediate history about the changing lesion. Not only is the present invention a tool for the patient, it can double as an informational tool for the physician.
The present invention serves as a reminder for the user to see a dermatologist for regular checkups.
The present invention has the capability of monitoring a mole for longer than just one year, as it may take years for a normal mole to develop into a cancer.
The present invention is easily stored (like a box of bandages) in a medicine cabinet and would serve as a daily reminder to be used.
The present invention has an indefinite shelf life.
The present invention provides the user a means of noticing changes in the size, shape, color, geography or the presence of blood in a molexe2x80x94all of which are warning signs to skin cancer and melanoma.
The present invention can help solve a major problem in treating and curing skin cancer and preventing death from melanoma . . . getting people to themselves notice a problem in the early stages and make an appointment with a dermatologist. Patient awareness is the first step to treatment and cure.
Other products on the market use measuring tools (a margin of error), computer software, photography, or digital imaging (expensive, complicated) or are used only by skilled medical professionals. They may exclude the most important person where healthcare is concerned - - - the individual. They are the ones that need to notice a problem then make the appointment. They can""t be diagnosed, treated or cured if they don""t make an appointment. The present invention is simplistic; can be used and understood by anyone; has an indefinite shelf life, and can be used internationally simply by printing it in the appropriate language. The present invention would be inexpensive allowing for use by all, and not excluding any one income group. Advances in technology would not negatively affect the present inventions need.